Light After the Storm
by applesandcherries
Summary: They definitely could get used to waking up like this. Post Always.


**Title:** Light After the Storm

**Author:** applesandcherries | phoenix-cry

**Rating:** T for sexual situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, but right now I don't even care, because our beautiful OTP is canon and nothing else matters!

**Summary:** They definitely could get used to waking up like this. Post Always.

**A/N:** Are you guys still flailing just as hard as I am? Or have you stopped breathing altogether? Also, I promise that I'm working on the next chapter of "Partners's Best Friend", but I had to get this out of my system first. I hope you can forgive me. :) Oh, and this hasn't been beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes!

* * *

The morning dawned bright and sunny, the last vestiges of last night's heavy rain still clinging to the ground and lending everything a soft glow when the sun hit the buildings just right.

Kate Beckett was snuggled into the softest sheets she had ever had the pleasure to sleep in, laying curled on her side, her head propped in the crook of her elbow, staring at the magical world outside. The gentle warmth of a second presence at her back had her smiling in contentment.

In short, she had never been happier.

Rustling sheets and a soft groan emanating from behind her made her turn over until she was on her back, smiling at a sleepy Rick Castle.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said and reached over to run her index finger gently down the bridge of his nose, making his eyes flutter open. Kate watched, fascinated, as a brilliant smile settled over his face and his eyes twinkled so brightly, she could literally feel his happiness pouring out of him in waves, perfectly matching her own.

"Good morning, beautiful," he answered, his voice still raspy from sleep, but unbelievably tender at the same time. And just like that, the butterflies in her stomach were back in full force.

She felt his arm slip over her waist and tug her closer and she willingly followed his invitation. Settling more snugly against him and sliding her left leg over his hips, her lips then molded themselves against his, just like the rest of her body had just done with every curve and jut of his body. Opening her mouth against the slide of his tongue against her lips, she welcomed it into the warm cavern of her mouth, like a long lost friend. Letting her hand trail over his arm and shoulder, her fingers finally settled at the nape of his neck, keeping him locked against her mouth and giving her fingernails a chance to rake through his hair, making him shudder in return.

His second arm came around her shoulders, pulling her even tighter against his chest and she shuddered in pleasure at the still fresh memory of those arms tightly wrapped around her, anchoring her to him as his hips met hers again _and again _and Kate could feel the first stirrings of heavy arousal settle deep in her belly. Moaning, she angled her head to give him better access to her mouth, hiking her leg up higher on his hip, needing him closer, _closer_.

Groaning against her mouth, he rolled them over, and settled himself against the juncture of her legs, almost where she needed him, but not quiet. Tugging at his hair, their mouths separated with a wet plop and they took a second to gasp for breath.

Looking up at him, a feeling of surreality settled over her again. Where they really finally here? Was this really happening after all this time? The feelings he stirred in her as his mouth attacked the long column of her neck told her that, yes, this was really happening and everything else – assassins and resignations – didn't matter. Not in the here and now.

Kate gasped when he nipped at the tendon in her throat, making her arch her neck, granting him even more freedom to explore her soft, sensible skin.

"Castle," she rasped, half moan, half plea. She needed him closer. _Always closer. _To emphasize her point, she bucked her hips against him, ripping a moan from his throat, which traveled through her very being and seemed to hit just the right nerve endings in her already over sensitive body.

Dragging his lips away from her neck, he met her gaze and held it, a silent question in his eyes. After receiving her slight nod, he resettled himself and finally, _finally,_ he was where she needed him most in this moment. Closing her eyes in bliss, she felt his forehead come to rest against hers. Grasping his cheeks in a gentle hold, Kate let herself be swept away by the feelings their movements were evoking in her.

A minute (_or was it an hour, a day?_) later, when their motions became frantic and their bodies found themselves at the height of pleasure, when their words (_I love you, I love you, Iloveyouloveyoulovelovelove_) had given way to gasps and moans and soft cries of encouragement and they eventually found themselves entangled in each other, sweaty and breathing heavily, but heavenly sated, their lips met once again for another kiss. Where the others had been filled with passion and longing and need, this one held nothing but a soft reaffirmation of their love.

Their eyes locking on each others once more, they couldn't stop the smiles from breaking free.

"Good morning indeed," he whispered and she hummed in agreement.

"Please tell me I'm not still sleeping and this was all a dream. A delicious, mind blowing, fantastic dream."

She laughed softly, and confirmed for him, "So not a dream, Castle, because I am already starting to feel the effects of last night's...activities in certain areas. If I am not able to walk properly for the next few days, and this is obviously all your fault, I do hope you know that I expect breakfast, and my daily intake of caffeine, in bed. And everything else I might be in need of."

While she had spoken, he had rolled onto his back, his left arm still slung over her hips, leaving her draped half over him. "I totally didn't hear you complain last night. Or just now, for that matter. And I do believe I am already practiced at supplying your caffeine addiction."

"That you are," she murmured and brushed her lips over his closed eyelids, feeling them flutter against her mouth.

A satisfied noise escaped from deep in his throat, a second before he spoke again. "I could get used to waking up like this."

She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his brow. "Me, too. And you will have a long time to get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere."

The hope in his eyes, when he opened them again, was nearly her undoing. "Promise?"

She swallowed heavily and nodded. "Promise."

_~fin_

* * *

_A/N2: So. Too much fluff? Too tame? Not tame enough? Lemme know what you think? :) Happy Post-Caskett sex, everybody! lol  
_


End file.
